otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
The March to War
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs In a divisive meeting of the Orion Arm Council, Sivad votes against Nall Membership, and the war with the Guardian Fleet begins... Council Chamber The Council Chamber is lit by a series of floor to ceiling windows which bathe the room in daylight, though during the hours of darkness there is ample light provided by a central chandelier. Only the closest examination would reveal the true thickness of the windows, capable of stopping even a short-range plasma blast. The lighting gleams off the wooden floors, and the creme walls with gold accents. The back wall, however, opposite the windows, the wall appears to be granite, with the OATO star engraved in the stone and marked out in gold. The room is dominated by a huge "C-shaped" table, and each place at the table is marked by a blotter, lamp, and a name plate bearing the name of one of the states party to the Orion Arm Treaty, arragned in alphabetical order. Each place has behind it a seat designed for the race of the occupant, and similar chairs are set in two rows behind those designated for the Council members. A staff table is set lengthwise in the open centre of the table, and the open end is closed by a straight table for those appearing as witnesses or experts. Solilopax is floating next to Mrr'lato, its vocalizer volume low as it speaks with the delegate. "As I understand it, Europa is tropical after the Jovian initiative project. What is the status of the world, is it being developed?" The Solon inquires. Mrr'lato says, "We have been building a few undersea bases to explore its depths and aquire its resources. Thus far, no one but your ambassadors know about them." Jermyn enters and moves to the Sivadian delegation's seat, releaving his aide. His identification is clipped to his lapel, and a Navy 'batman' follows close behind him. He opens his pad, pulls on his glasses and murmers, "My apologies." Solilopax is settled in the donut-shaped chair behind the Centauran nameplate, tentacles curled around it. It quietly basks in the abundant light. A Nemoni cruiser flies in and sets down at the Nemoni delegate's seat. Arnassis enters, and sits beside the nameplate bearing "Free Luna Protectorate." Tepaz silently glides into the council chamber, taking the longer path around the table to the Solon's side. Mrr'lato offers a nod to the arrival of the Nall delegation. Arnassis enters the room, at first turning to face the place along the table where the Protectorate once rested, but turning instead to that section which houses those appearing as witnesses or experts. "Alright, let's call this meeting to order, shall we?" Danvers says, shooing off the staffers who all seemed to be trying to hand her something or get her attention, "Welcome, everyone, and thank you for coming. This meeting is a bit more imperative than it had been previously, so let's get to our pending order of business first so we can move on to the other issues. I have yet to receive any word from any delegation requesting more time for the vote regarding the Parallax Empire, nor have I received any votes in abstentia. Ambassador Jermyn, have you heard anything on this matter?" Nidethotur enters the council chamber with Lisuth'vril and Xarkavir following closely. Her tail swishes gently beneath the bottom of her robes as she moves toward the guest seats. Xarkavir enters the room behind and to the left of the Priestess, his head raised up, eyes surveying all its occupants. His jaw remains stiff, and his taill remains still and his arms remain at his side. Lisuth occupies a position opposite Xarkavir. He holds himself straight, looking over both of the other Nall. His eyes swivel, taking in the chambers and its occupants as the delegation passes by. Jermyn shakes his head, "No, I haven't heard anything, Madam Secretary-General." He shrugs lightly, "I think we can't say that silence implies consent, however, in this case." Tepaz settles to its seat beside Solilopax with a silent respectful greeting to it, and a physical gesture of acknowledgment to the neighboring delegates. ~Solon, I anticipate much difficulty in conveying urgency to some, restraint to others, while also maintaining a tone of calm and reasonable diplomacy.~ Meslil remarks privately with a measure of concern. "I would prefer listing them as abstaining rather than as affirming the vote," Danvers says, "So in regards to the membership of the Parallax Empire, the current vote stands as La Terre, the Maltarians and Centauri as 'Yea', G'ahnlo, Demaria, Odari as 'Abstaining' and Sivad and the Nemoni as still pending. I call now for the Nemoni and Sivad to please post your votes." Solilopax responds to Tepaz' greetings telepathically, ~It is most difficult. These are challenging times, seldom have we been directly threatened by the bipeds. Neidermeyer refers to our settlements on Callisto as his 'back yard', tomorrow he may refer to Illumination and Timekeeper's Star as his 'backyard.'~ The speaker on the Nemoni ship crackles, "Having discussed the issue with our people and giving it sufficient thought, we believe that we shall vote in the affirmative." Danvers nods to the Nemoni, "Thank you, sir, that leaves Sivad as the deciding vote. Ambassador Jermyn?" Ambassador Jermyn leans back and talks with some of the other members of his delegation. He nods, reads a passed paper, and nods again. "One moment, please, Madam Secretary-General." Xarkavir stands behind Nidethotur's seat, virtually motionless, except for his tongue which flicks out to smell the air every so often, and his eyes, which move independantly of eachother, surveying all the room's occupants. He doesn't seem to be paying much attention to the actual talks going on. Nidethotur's eyes dart from the members of one delegation to another. Particularly, now, she eyes Ambassador Jermyn and Danvers, though she remains still and seated. Danvers nods to Jermyn, "Not to rush you, Mr. Jermyn, but we do have other matters pending, so please keep that in mind." "Very well, Madam. The decision was already made." Jermyn leans forward and steeples his fingers, "The Kingdom of Sivad votes no to the Nall application for membership." Danvers frowns as she sighs, "If such was the case, then in the future, I would request that you save the membership of OATO some time and cast that vote at the outset as it only takes one 'nay' vote to turn down a potential member." She turns to the Nall delegation, clearly disappointed by Sivad's vote, "My apologies to you and your empire, but I'm sorry to say that your request for membership has been denied." Solilopax radiates a definite vibe of disappointment toward Tepaz. ~Theories about their motives?~ It asks telepathically Mrr'lato shakes his head, and looks over towards the Nall delegation. Nidethotur seems to lean forward some, eyes locked on the Sivadian ambassador for a moment. Her gaze turns onto Danvers, and she hisses, "We wisssssh to know the reasssssson for Ssssssivadian's dessssisssssion." Tepaz suggests concerrence to the Solon. ~I believe Ambassador Jermyn will expound at some length on the motives when given the chance. My initial supposition is that he and his advisors do not wish to be seen in formal association with the Nall, because of their unstable tendencies.~ Arnassis remains a silent observer to the open portion of the OATO meeting. Xarkavir pushes at his eye slits, forming the equivalent of a human narrowing his eyes. Xarkavir now suddenly seems interested in the proceedings of the OATO meeting - however, he remains keen on security, one eye still shifting about the room. "Quite simply, Sivad has deep seated problems with the desire of our former enemy to join this organization on the same day that they ceased to be our enemy." Jermyn looks around the table, "Sivad is also concerned with the Nall Coreseeker technology." At this point he looks pointedly at the Centaurans and Maltarians, "Sivad does not wish to be allies with those who would destroy a planet, whatsoever the ends." Nidethotur seems to lean forward some, eyes locked on the Sivadian ambassador for a moment. Her gaze turns onto Danvers, and she hisses, "We wisssssh to know the reasssssson for Ssssssivadian's dessssisssssion." Tepaz suggests concerrence to the Solon. ~I believe Ambassador Jermyn will expound at some length on the motives when given the chance. My initial supposition is that he and his advisors do not wish to be seen in formal association with the Nall, because of their unstable tendencies.~ Arnassis remains a silent observer to the open portion of the OATO meeting. Nidethotur's gaze turns back to Jermyn as he speaks. She pauses only for a moment before dropping her jaw and hissing in amusement. "Asssssss your own eyessssss have pointed out, two of your alliesssssss would. Sssssshall you move to eksssspell them from this Counsssssil, asssssss well, Ambasssssssador?" she replies to Jermyn directly. Mrr'lato looks to the Solon, then back to Jermyn, with an expectant look. "This is disheartening to say the least," Danvers says sadly, "I saw the change in leadership of the Nall empire as the cause for the change of policy, and I was overjoyed to hear that they wished for peaceful coexistence. I am truly saddened by Sivad's vote, but find that I must support the results unless you believe, Ambassador Jermyn, that there might be a chance that further discussion on the matter might cause you to change your vote?" "Only the solmn declaration of the Vox herself that the Parallax will never again use corseeker weapons, and the verifiable destruction of those weapons and the appurtinant technology." Jermyn says. He folds his hands in his lap, "We have seen, on Ungstir, Earth, La Terre, Val Shohob... We have seen what this sort of technology does. Sivad will not acquiece to even the possession of such technology by anyone who would call themselves the Kingdom's ally. Tepaz privately asks the Solon, ~Do you think it appropriate to remind the council, at this time, of the necessary tension between Article One and Article Three?~ ~I do not think that it is our chance to speak yet. It is not like the meeting of Regents, where all may speak as one.~ Solilopax replies to Tepaz. ~Elaborate on your interpretation of this tension.~ "And yet Sssssssivad authorissssssesssss the invassssssion of a defensssssselessss world," Nideth responds. "And refussssssesssss to comment on the possssssissssion of the Maltarianssssss and Ssssssentauransssss." She seems only slightly slowed by the race-names. Mrr'lato can help but smirk at this addition the building list of 'crimes'. Danvers simply sits in silence for the moment, an air of sadness around the elderly reverend as the discussion continues. "The Nall seem hardly qualified to speak on that count, Sir." Jermyn quips, "And our allies are now aware of our position." Mrr'lato nods. "And thus you seem to have requested that we permit the Guardian Fleet to have their way and conquer our lands. Is this your 'position', Ambassador?" A low growl escapes the Priestess. She replies, in a less-than-happy tone (even for a Nall), "I am a female, ssssssoftssssskin." She pauses, dropping her clawed hands onto the table before her. "Who isssss the greater hypocrite, Sssssivadian, thosssssse who conquer, or thossssse who preach againssssst it before they do?" "No greater a beast than one who would destroy a world, Ambassador." Jermyn says to Nideth, then continues to Mrr'lato, "No, we will fight. Sivad will fight alongside you, as we said we would. We honour our promises. But we will not agree to the destruction of your colony if it will case the destruction of three other populated worlds... Earth, Luna, and Mars, and the death of untold billions of civilians." Xarkavir's one eye flits from Nide to Jermyn, and then back again several times. His tail moves in a quick, sharp motion, around and around, and his tongue flicks out regularly now into the cool air. Mrr'lato says, "A destruction that won't be necessary if Neidermeyer ceases his current threats against our people. At the very least, Ganymede itself will not fall into their hands." "I regret to say that, so far, Mr. Niedermeyer has yet to respond to my offer to send a representative to meet with OATO," Danvers says, spreading her hands in a helpless gesture, "I would like nothing better than to see a peaceful resolution to this conflict, and I intend to do whatever I can to bring it about." "Madam Secretary-General, I think it highly unlikely that he considered the proposition for any amount of time longer than it took him to decide to string us along." Jermyn leans back from the table, "Let us all put the name-calling aside. The fact is, on this question, Sivad's vote is known. I apologize if I have... inconvenienced... anyone." Nidethotur bobs her snout slowly. "Thissssss event ssssshall be remembered," she observes, aloud, but almost to herself in tone. Her eyes settle on Jermyn, and she hisses in slight amusement. Danvers looks to the Nall delegation, her tone truly regretful, "My apologies to you all," she says quietly, "I hope to have the opportunity to meet with you on behalf of La Terre soon. I had truly hoped that we might all be able to seek peace together through OATO, but please know that as the Governor of La Terre, I would very much like to maintain good relations with the Parallax Empire." Arnassis appears uninterested in this area of the meeting. He pulls out a PDA and works on something, listening with one ear. Nidethotur bobs her snout in Danvers direction. "You ssssspeak with wisssssdom, Governor. Perhapsssss you may get that chansssssse in the near future," she replies, withdrawing her hands from the table for the first time. No sooner has the conversation broken than messengers flood into the room. One in RNS livery runs to Jermyn, another to Danvers, and a Maltarian makes his way to Mrr'lato. All appear breathless. Aeolus pages Danvers, Mrr'lato, and Jermyn: The notes aren't very specific, but all have basically the same content- shots have been fired in the Solar System, and skirmishes have broken out between the Guardian Fleet and the Maltarians. It is unclear who initiated the action. Arnassis glances up sharply at this intervention, watching - and listening - intently. Xarkavir follows the pattern - one of his eyes rests on the messenger speaking to Jermyn, and the other on the frog. His tail appears to have ceased moving - however, his tongue flicks out of his mouth, perhaps to aquire the smell of these new people. A talon drums on the hilt of his sword. Danvers quickly reads the note and then bows her head sadly, "Gentlebeings," she says softly, her voice still managing to carry across the room, "I regret to inform you all that hostilities seem to have broken out in the Sol system. Shots have been fired and the Maltarian and Guardian Fleet forces have been involved in some skirmishes. It is unknown at this point in time who initiated these conflicts." Solilopax floats upwards from its seat as the messengers arrive, crystalline eyes searching among the delegates unblinkingly. Jermyn crumples up his own note ,"It's war, then." he remarks coldly. Mrr'lato reads the note, blinks several times, then looks to the newly arrived Maltarian, "Gather the staff, and send orders to the fleet to go to red status." He looks to Jermyn, "It seems that the issue has been pressed, Ambassador." Nidethotur doesn't seem startled by the entrance of the messengers, or the announcement from Danvers. In fact, she is amused, and emits a brief, soft hiss to show that. However, she says nothing in response. Arnassis seems not to tense, but instead, to relax as this news is broken. He sets his hands on the table in front of him and looks intently at Mrr'lato. "War was already declared when Neidermeyer announced his intentions to fire on the Maltarian vessels outside of Jovian orbit. He is merely making good on his word." Solilopax states flatly, floating further up from its seat. Danvers snaps her head in Jermyn's direction, "Not yet it isn't," she says, "For all we know it's some hair trigger pilots and a misunderstanding. I'd not see this blown out of proportion and would rather get the facts of the matter before declaring war. That being said," she looks to Mrr'lato, "You are now in charge of the OATO forces. I'm afraid that La Terre only has one vessel to offer you, but the ships offered by all of the OATO worlds are yours to command. However," she concludes, "I will be accompanying you in hopes of putting an end to this before it escalates any further." "Madam Secretary, the matter is no longer in your control. Shots have been fired. Sivad moves that Article V been involked immidately." Jermyn looks around the table, "Or would we rather sit on our hands while this plays out?" Mrr'lato nods. "Neidermeyer has already declared war. He declared it by making his ultimatum that we vacate our lands. This is only the beginning. I second the motion, Article V should now be in effect." Arnassis wipes his forehead, frowning, and rises. "I unnerstan' this may come somewhat out of order," he says, "But I came here to offer what services I could in defense against Neidermeyer. Seems mebbe I c'n be of help. Ren Arnassis, former Major General, LCAF. Speakin' from experience wit' Neidermeyer, I would say the OATO's doin' the right thing not to back down. He won't stop until he's got all of the Sol system under his belt." "You are wrong, Ambassador," Danvers quickly interjects, "OATO comes to the defense of any world which is attacked. If it turns out that, by error or by intent, that the Maltarians fired the first shot, then we would have a bit of a problem. I will also point out Article One that clearly states that any and all disputes are to be settled by peaceful means wherever possible, and it is that article that /I/ invoke." "Then I will move for your impeachment, Madam Secretary!" Jermyn says, rising to his feet, "There is a motion on the floor. I demand it be heard." Mrr'lato rises from his chair. "This is outrageous! Hostile forces have moved against my people, and you want to debate the issue?" "No, Admiral, I have no wish to debate anything," Danvers replies, pointedly ignoring the implied threat from Jermyn, "Only that I would at least /attempt/ a peaceful resolution and to find out the details of these incidents /before/ escalating this into a full scale intergalactic war. By no means am I saying that you should not defend yourselves, but I would not see the innocent people of Earth, Mars and Luna take the brunt of this if we can avoid it." Nidethotur hisses and observation, "Earth and Marssssss, at leasssssst, ssssssubmitted willingly to the ssssssoftssssskinsssss rule." She then falls silent again, flicking her gaze from one Ambassador to the next. Arnassis remains standing, his hands balled into fists and resting against the witness' table, but allows those with legitimate claim to the floor to retain it. Xarkavir doesn't say anything, as it's not his place to. His eyes remain on each of the people advocating opposite sides of the debate, hands at his sides. Mrr'lato nods to Nidethotur. "The people of Mars and Luna are standing behind this maniac, that makes them as guilty as Neidermeyer himself! A member state has been attacked! The treaty stipulates that Article V now applies!" "If for no better reason than to see that genocidal ... circus freak removed from power," Arnassis now interjects, "Do it. He'd sooner turn everyone here into a Thul than back down. Trust me; I've been there before." Jermyn snickers, "A peaceful solution has been attempted and failed." He gets back in his chair and continues more calmly, "A motion has been made and seconded. An armed attack has been made against a member state. Our diplomatic overtures have been rejected. We must be ready to fight." Tepaz remarks to the Solon, ~To address the other issues on the agenda first might help to calm the situation in this room to a more productive one for dealing with issues of war. Granted, there is a risk of giving insult, but perhaps the chance of calm is worth that risk. What do you think?~ Danvers looks from Mrr'lato to Jermyn in complete disbelief, "You have unsubtantiated incidents lacking any detail whatsoever," she says, holding the note up in her hand, "And rather than take a defensive position and attempt to investigate the matter, you would involve us all in a full scale war? Until I know who fired the first shot, I cannot, in accordance with both Articles one and five of the treaty, support such actions. Yes, you should assemble your forces and yes, you should defend Ganymede and it's people, but all out war...?" She shakes her head sadly, "I cannot support it at this stage." Rather than rise from her seat, which would likely put her near the bottom of most of the being's line of sight, Nidethotur rises in her seat. "Sssssssecretary Danverssssss hasssssss a point," she state-hisses. "While we agree with the Maltarianssssss right to defend themselvessssss, your own articlesssss ssssstate that you ssssshould not engage in open war unlessssss you know for ssssssure he hasssss fired firsssssst." Arnassis shakes his head but refrains from speaking for now. Mrr'lato says, "None of our ships have left Imperial territory for the past week! The only way a skirmish would have been initiated would be a Guardian Fleet vessel violating our territorial soverignty." "Neidermeyer has indicated that he intends to fire on any vessel outside of Jovian orbit." Solilopax interjects with its vocalizer. "In our experience with the Maltarian Empire, and its history, this people values its honor most. The Crown Prince would not lie about the standing orders he has given to the military. Neidermeyer doesn't need to lie, he has announced his intentions and followed through." Jermyn sighs visibly, "I call for a vote, Madam Secretary-General. A motion has been properly made and seconded." "Neidermeyer never really intended to give any diplomatic breathin' room. It ain't his style," Arnassis says. "Durin' the year the Protectorate had t'put up wit' his presence in the Sol system, he was nothin' but outrageous threats. Ain't ever made a threat he didn't follow up, though. You'll have to fight 'im off, or let 'im crush yer windpipe. In the end, he only consented t'peace wit' the Protectorate because he could put us outside the scope of his plans. He has no such option wit' the Maltarians." "So be it," Danvers says, an ache of sorrow in her voice, "Sivad moves that Article V be invoked and we declare war upon the Sol Consortium immediately and without obtaining further details about these incidents. This motion has been seconded by the Maltarian Empire. A vote has been put to the floor, what say you?" Nidethotur hisses softly as she resumes her seat again. Her gaze begins cycling through the Ambassador's again. Arnassis sits again as order returns to the OATO floor. Xarkavir remains where he is - for the moments while the ambassadors were debating, his jaw lolled down with a slight hint of amusement. Now, however, it seems back in its place. His gaze sweeps the room. Mrr'lato says, "I vote 'yea'." "I vote "yes"." Jermyn says firmly. ~The Centauran Freehold votes affirmative.~ The Solon states. Lisuth of Hatch Vril has remained motionless throughout the diatribes, like an obsidian gargoyle perched at the priestess' side. His eyes swivel around, taking in the room as the issue comes to vote; otherwise, he does not so much as twitch. Danvers looks towards the Nemoni. The Nemoni ship crackles with, "We vote in the resoundingly affirmative." Danvers sighs, "For what it is worth," she says, "La Terre votes no. I wish you well in your war," she says and then turns to Jermyn, "And I shall save you the time of your impeachment effort, Ambassador. I hereby resign my position." And with that the elderly governor steps from the Secretary General's seat and heads for the door. Nidethotur remains still, silent. She watches as Danvers begins to leave, but remains rather indifferent. She then turns her eyes onto Jermyn, obviously expecting the next move to come from him. "Please, Ambassador, take your hoverball and go home." Jermyn remarks cuttingly, "Does this mean that La Terre will no honour its obligations?" He glances over his shoulder, then looks around the table, "Admiral Mrr'lato, if the Admiralty has recieved this news at the same time we did, the Formidable Fleet should be at this very moment en route to Sol." Danvers pauses in the doorway, looking back at Jermyn as he snipes like a schoolyard bully, "I have already made it clear that La Terre's single vessel is at the disposal of Admiral Mrr'lato," Danvers says quietly, "Nor have I given any such indication that I or La Terre will not hold to our agreement or our responsibilities, but it's good to see your true colors showing, Ambassador. I apologize that I was not the pliable puppet Sivad wished for when you put me up for this job, and I will remind you that not five minutes ago you were calling for my removal from this post and now that you have what you wanted you see fit to resort to childish jibes. This council has made it's decision and La Terre will stand by it, but this is no longer a hall where words of peace are desired. I leave you to plan your war and I will pray for the people on both sides of the conflict, but my counsel is no longer of any value here. Good evening to you all." "We have a consensus, then. I now motion to appoint Representative Jermyn as the new Secretary-General." Solilopax states, descending back to its specially-designed 'chair.' Nidethotur stands slowly, "Ssssssince our reasssssson here issssss not a dead issssssue, the delegasssssion from the Parallakssssss will leave." She leaves her chair and begins making her way toward the exit. Xarkavir straightens his posture even more than it was before, as if this was possible. He follows Nidethotur out of the room, each eye gazing at the OATO members on each side of him. Other than that though, he moves precisely and stonily. Mrr'lato nods to the Solon. "I send the motion." Lisuth moves as the Priestess moves, following her toward the exit. His jaw lolls open and his once roaming eyes are focused on the door. "You are sure you wish to accept Ambassador Danver's resignation, then?" Jermyn asks pointedly, looking at the empty seat. Mrr'lato says, "It could be assumed from her statement and subsequent actions that she was serious in her resignation. However, I can be persuaded to give her the benefit of the doubt." "Shall we say, then, that I shall act as Secretary-General until Reverend Danvers is given time to reconsider?" Jermyn remarks, "In which case, Sivad votes aye." Mrr'lato nods. "That is acceptable. Aye." Tepaz has been sitting without much motion or any vocalized comment since it seated itself, and continues to do so. It does remark to the Solon silently, ~The acceptance of Danvers' resignation does not necessarily imply the withdrawal of La Terre from OATO.~ ~Not at all. I am simply uncomfortable with Danvers in the position of Secretary-General following the emotional outburst.~ Solilopax sends to Tepaz. It bobs in agreement to Jermyn, "The Centauran Freehold agrees." With a grim smile, Jermyn says, "I reluctantly accept, and move that the meeting be adjourned. We all have a lot of business to attend to. Secretary Danver's action is regretable, as OATO needs a strong leader in this time of crisis. However, I think it best for the members and the outside world that we not be seen to quarel over this." Mrr'lato nods. "Agreed. There is much to accomplish. I second the motion for adjournment, so that planning may begin." "The Centauran Freehold agrees with the motion for ajournment. We all have important business to attend to." Solilopax states, rising up from its chair. Arnassis prepares to rise, leaning towards Admiral Mrr'lato's seat. "So ordered." Jermyn says, and stands, gathering his papers. Arnassis rises, and immediately arrows towards the Admiral. ~Though it is unfortunate that this group could not remain suffciently rational to attend to this business together,~ Tepaz adds for the Solon's benefit. Jermyn turns and leaves, escorted by his aides.